


Minta Payung

by Cineraria



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, chatting mode, coba-coba, hujan dan cerita lainnya, sasuke dinistain
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Cineraria
Summary: Sampai Sakura membukakan pintu, Sasuke tidak akan menyerah.





	Minta Payung

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dan tidak mengambil keuntungan bersifat materi dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

 

sakura...  
  
apa?  
  
tolong bawakan payung  
  
ambil sendiri  
  
payungnya tergantung di lobang hidungmu

 

masih marah, ya?  
  
serius, aku minta minta maaf...  
  
sungguh... 

Ini bukan Sasuke sekali. Harga dirinya tidak mengijinkannya untuk jadi yang pertama mengucap kata maaf. Tapi sekarang, demi berbaikan dengan Sakura, setelah satu minggu pemboikotan; Sakura yang selalu mengabaikan Sasuke tiap mereka berpapasan di sekolah. Alih-alih menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu saat tampak di hadapannya, yang Sakura lakukan ialah membuang muka; memperlakukan Sasuke layaknya kutu, lantas ia melenggang pergi, ke mana saja asal mereka berjauhan.

Maka, di sinilah Sasuke, merana di bawah guyuran hujan. Tidak terlalu deras, tapi itu adalah jenis hujan yang lama sekali rintiknya. Hanya ada mantel yang dipakai, tidak cukup untuk melindungi Sasuke dari serangan hawa dingin. Wajah tampan yang biasa dipuja-puja para gadis itu pucat, dan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil.

Dan, Sasuke masih berharap perhatian Sakura, alih-alih yang diperolehnya hanya jawaban ketus seperti tadi.

sakura...  
  
minta saja payung merah milik SIMPANANMU itu  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
atau PERGI  
P  
  
E  
  
R  
  
G  
  
I  
  
  
  
  
  
aku di depan gerbang rumahmu  
  
siapa peduli  
  
kamu hanya salah paham, bukakan pintu, kita bisa bicara baik-baik

Tidak ada balasan.

Dengan segala cara, Sasuke melindungi ponselnya supaya tidak terkena cipratan air hujan, biar Sakura tahu segigih apa perjuangannya. Dan ia membuang segenap harga dirinya, diketiklah panjang-panjang curahan hatinya; berisi penjelasan soal kebenaran yang menjadi sebab pertengkaran ini.

waktu itu, aku jalan berempat; aku, karin, suigetsu dan jugo  
  
kami berpencar tanpa perencanaan  
  
si gigi ikan ke toilet  
  
  
kalau bukan karena tangisan seorang anak kecil, kesalahpahaman ini tidak perlu terjadi  
  
aku ingin mengutuk jugo yang pergi menolong anak keci itu  
  
dan meninggalkan karin denganku  
  
  
tapi tidak mungkin  
  
kumohon, pahamilah, sakura  
  
cih, kamu menyebut namanya persis setelah dirimu  
  
astaga, sakura  
  
urutan itu hanya kebetulan  
  
jadi, tolong

 _Pip..._ Layar _iPhone_ Sasuke menggelap.

Sasuke mendecih. Kesal. Rupanya, itu disebabkan air yang mengenai layar sentuhnya. Sasuke ingin membanting _iPhone_ yang katanya termahal di dunia itu. Buat apa, mahal-mahal, kalau sekarang tidak bisa memecahkan masalahnya? Dan mengembalikan senyuman gadisnya?

Maka, _iPhone_ diremas kuat-kuat─kiranya benda tak berdosa itu ikut merasakan gemuruh hatinya, lalu, dimasukkan dalam saku celana.

Sasuke mendongak. Kepalanya ditudungi mantel. Sebetulnya ia di bawah naungan sebatang pohon yang tidak cukup rindang untuk melindungi dari rintik hujan. Semakin deras. Dedaunan dan reranting basah melambai ditiup angin, menjatuhkan titik-titik air, seolah ikut memperolok Sasuke.

Sasuke meresapi tetes-tetes hujan yang jatuh mengaliri wajahnya. Dingin rasanya, seperti hatinya kini.

Jendela di lantai dua dalam rumah di hadapan masih terang. Lampu kamar itu menyala. Sasuke memandang ke sana, berharap melihat siluet gadisnya. Tetapi yang dinanti tak kunjung tampak. Entah, Sasuke lupa menghitung waktu. Barangkali dia sudah berdiri di sana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan, sampai Sakura membukakan pintu, dengan tatapan malas─paling tidak─ _silakan masuk_ -nya, Sasuke tidak akan menyerah.

Sambil berharap; hujan segera reda, supaya ia tidak semakin tersiksa, Sasuke bersumpah tidak akan beranjak hingga ia meluluhkan Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Nggak tahu, gara-gara anak Panzer; Rasya dan mba Bil kemarin, yang diskusi gimana cara bikin chatting cantik kayak punya salah seorang senpai, saya malah keterusan jadi nulis ini./biasa, saya kalo udah punya kemauan ya harus jadi/  
> Idenya selintas. Kebetulan musim hujan. Hujan di mana-mana, membawa rahmat (dan juga petaka) :"( /nggak usah curhat/  
> Jadilah saya "melampiaskan" keluh kesah(?) tentang hujan pada Sasuke (maaf, ya, Suke) sekali-kali kamu dibuat merana ya, jangan maunya ena" terus. /yh/
> 
> Makasih sudah baca!


End file.
